Forbidden Love : Chad and Sonny
by AnnCoolGirl
Summary: “So,” I say with the same uneasy smile. “Are ….we…like…you know….a …couple now?” he asks trying not to make eye contact with me. “Um….if you want to…..I guess…,” I say.
1. how it starts

Chapter one : kiss

I walk down the hallway for rehearsal. I jog a little because I am a few minutes late but they never start on time anyway. When I get there I was right and haven't started yet. I see Nico and Grady poking each other for god knows what reason , I see Tawni starring at herself in a small make up mirror applying makeup to her face , then I see Zora talking to herself in the right corner. I decide Tawni is the best bet to start rehearsal off atleast fairly normal today.

"Hey Tawni," I say as I approach her while she still applies make up.

"Oh , hello Sonny ," obviously trying to send me the message she doesn't want to talk right now. But yet I persist because lets face it I have nothing better to do.

"Whatcha' doin' ?" I ask her. She then turns her head and stares directly into my eyes and says.

"Doing my MAKEUP ." she has made her point very clear I must stay atleast 5 feet away from her when she is doing her makeup for now on. So I walk away from the drama queen and play with my hair until Marshall comes in to start rehearsal,.

"All right! Are we ready? Lets get going!" he says while he walks over and sits in he special chair. "Lets start with the Rock star sketch."

--------

At about 12:30 rehearsal is finally over and I feel hungry. I decide to take a trip the studio cafeteria. I walk down the red carpeted hall ways until I reach the 5th door to my right. The cafeteria doors. I open the 2 wide doors to be welcomed by the smell of beans and mystery meat , and all the other actors of condor studios. I walk to the front where the kitchen is and grab a tray.

I walk down the aisle and grab a fruit cup , a brownie , and a yogurt. Next the lunch lady hands me what looks to be a sandwich wrapped in yellow paper. After I get my food I find an empty table and take a seat. I am just about ready to eat when guess- who Chad Dylan Cooper comes in.

"Hello Random ," he says with a sly smirk.

"Oh , shut up Chad," I reply trying to get back to my lunch but yet again Chad persists

"Don't try to act like you hate me. I know you want me," he says while leaning back in the chair he is in at the moment with the same smirk on his face.

"Don't make me gag," I rebuttal. Trying to get him off my case so I can eat peacefully with no interruptions. Chad then gets out of his chair shakes his hair bangs to the side and walks off.

When I am sure Chad will not come barging back into my lunch I take I bite of my sandwich and start to think about what Chad said. I don't want Chad but then again I never thought of him in that way. I mean I know nothing will never happen I mean we are rival shows. But what if I did have feeling for him? But I soon dismiss those thoughts from head.

I soon finish my lunch and head back for the prop house to have a relaxing afternoon. When I get there it was like rehearsal all over again. Nico and Grady were doing their thing. Tawni was doing her make up and

Zora was in her tomb.

I walk over to the couch and turn on the television. Some celebrity gossip is on and its about you-guessed-it Chad Dylan Cooper. I turn the channel to some good ol' fashion cartoons until I soon fall asleep. I don't know what time it was I'm guessing it was 3 or 4 in the morning but I wake up on the couch and I look around and nobody is there.

I decide I am to tired to go home to I just stay there and fall back asleep.

"Sonny ………….Sonny ….," I hear a faint boyish voice calling me. I grumble something that I don't even know what it is. Then I open my eyes to see Chad. He is leaning over me calling my name.

"What are you doing here Chad?" I ask while sitting up.

"I always come in at 6 to get the good parking spot," he replies sitting down next to me.

"The good parking spot?" I ask

"Yeah the one right in front of the studio. I always come early to get it," he says while leaning back on the couch.

"What brought you here," I ask wondering why he was here in the first place in the SO RANDOM prop house.

"Well I saw your car in the parking lot and you are never here this early so I decided to check it out," he says and most of it sounded truthful.

"Oh , ok well I'm still tired so I'm just going to turn the tv on and relax until everybody else shows up," I say grabbing the remote.

"Whatcha' whatchin?" he asks. I guess this means he is staying. Which means that this won't be as relaxing as I thought. I turn on the t.v. and again cartoons are on. As i start to watch TV Chad doesn't say anything and it actually turns out to be relaxing. And soon I am falling back asleep. Before I know it my head is rested on his shoulder. Chad must be falling asleep because he doesn't move my head. And soon enough when he thinks I'm asleep he starts to stroke my hair off my forhead over and over again. And I like it.

At this moment I feel his warmth and I don't want him to leave. I want to stay like this forever. But all good things come to an end.

After at least 20 minutes I'm asleep.

------

We must have both fell asleep because the next thing I hear are voices screaming at me but I could still feel Chad. But I don't feel Chad's shoulder I feel his legs covered with kaki pants. I must be resting on his lap. But his legs aren't the only things I feel, I feel his one hand on my head like he was stroking my hair. And his other arm on my waist.

I feel so perfect in his arms and I don't want to move. I feel his velvet sports jacket , his kaki pants and his soft hands. I can still hear the yells and the screams but I pretend not to hear them. But that didn't last for long. Tawni who must have been the person yelling comes and shakes me awake. I open my eyes and say "What," like I don't know what's going on.

But I DO know what's going on. They are probably furious that they found me resting my head on the competitors lap. But it feels like more than just resting my head on my lap. Chad and I took a step forward in the frenemy relationship.

"WHAT! Do you know what you are doing your laying down with the enemy! What were you doing!" Tawni screams at me with the rest of the So Random cast backing her up.

"Noth-," I was cut off by a tired Chad before I could finish.

"Whats goin' on," he says in a morning grumpy voice.

"You tell us," says Nico stepping forward

"Yeah," Tawni , Zora , and Grady chorus together.

I sit up and stand up. When I stand up Chad realizes what they were talking about and jumps up out of his seat.

"Nothin' happened I swear," Chad says in an almost scared voice. He is probably feeling intimidated by the room full of angry rival show cast members with no back up.

"Yeah you guys didn't wake me up yesterday when I was watching TV. So I ended up staying here over night. Chad came in this morning and saw me here. We started to watch TV and fell asleep. That's it!" I say having to have to take a breath. But I know that wasn't just it. I felt something and I can't deny it.

"Yeah," Chad agreed.

"Fine but Chad you have to leave immediately," Tawni barks and fold her arms to show that she means it.

"Ok I'm out," Chad says giving me one last glance and then exiting the prop house.

"What were you thinking?" Tawni asks. And truthfully I don't have an answer.

"I don't know," I reply. And in reply to what I said I get 4 glaring faces.

"I'm gonna' go get changed," I say and walk off to my dressing room.

When I get thee I look around for something to wear so I'm not stuck in the same clothes 2 days in a row. I find some jeans, a blue zip-up hoodie, and a zoo t-shirt I got a year ago. So I go into my bathroom and change into what I have. When I come out I notice it's 8:07. Rehearsal doesn't start for another hour. So I sit at my vanity and pick my Tween Weekly magazine. But as I flip through I'm not focusing on the magazine I'm thinking of Chad.

I know what happened wasn't major but it was something . At least I felt something. Did he feel anything? Am I taking something out of nothing? Or was he just being nice? All these questions run through my head. But like he was on queue Chad comes walking through the door. When he enter he closes the door behind and walk up to the chair I was sitting in.

"Sonny I need to talk to you," he says an urgency in his voice.

"What?" I ask looking up from my magazine like it's no big deal. But in my mind I'm screaming.

"About what happened…..," he says while scratching the back of his head. And instead of his overconfident smirk he has an insecure shaky smile.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Well….um…I kinda…," he says. But I try hard to hold it in. I can feel it coming. He going to say he has feeling for me!

"Kinda what Chad," I ask like I have no idea what I'm talking about.

"Well," he says right before it happens.

He kisses me.


	2. The secret

**Sorry guys this chapte**r **is kind of boring but I swear the chapters to come are MUCH better. Thanks for all the comments 2. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!**

* * *

Chapter 2 : secret

When it happened it was magical. I could feel his hot lips on mine. His warm soft hands holding my head. Cradling it like it was a treasure. Then I kissed him back. I did and I liked it. Soon enough I was running my hand through his hair and we were one. I never wanted this to stop. This was me and Chad against the world. But sooner or later one of us had to pull back. And that was him.

When he pulled back we stare at each other for a second , speechless. Trying to find words to summarize what just happened. But I'm not the first to speak. He is.

"So ," he says with another unconfident shaky smile while scratching the back of his head .

"So," I say with the same uneasy smile.

"Are ….we…like…you know….a …couple now?" he asks trying not to make eye contact with me.

"Um….if you want to…..I guess…," I reply but inside I'm screaming : YES YES YES!!!

"Well if you want to then……yeah ….sure," he says. And that declares it 8 little words declare that me , Sonny Monrou , and Chad Dylan Cooper are officially a couple.

"We can't let the press know! They will make a big commotion. We can't even let our cast members know. Did you see how angry they were this morning. Imagine how mad they would be if they found out.," I explain to him. And all of it is true. We can't let them know. They would tear us apart if they find out. So they can't. Ever.

"Yeah , that's probably a good idea," He says swaying back and forth with his hands in his pockets. Chad looks down to his watch and looks back up to me with a really sorry look on it.

"Sonny I gotta' go but I'll talk to you later," he says. Then leans towards me and gives me a long kiss on the cheek. Then turns around and jolts out of the room.

I turn around and sit in my chair. I try to take in what has just happened. In a minute I was kissed then entered a relationship. A relationship with Chad Dylan Cooper!

But how can I keep this from my castmates.

How long will I be able to keep up not telling them? But at this moment I'm to gleeful to think about the downside so I dismiss all bad thoughts from my head and focus on Chad.

All the times we have mocked each or made fun of each other I never would have thought this would happen.. Never thought of Chad in this way. But it happened and I'm happy it did.

---------

It's about 6 o'clock when I decide to go home. No word from Chad from this morning which leaves me a little disappointed. But I guess that's what you get for dating Chad Dylan Cooper. But I thought I wasn't going to be like all the other girls,,, I though I was different. Apparently not. So I walk out of the prop house to my midnight blue Toyota. When I am at my car and about to open the door I hear my cell ring from inside my purse. I pick it up and answer.

"Hello?," I ask wondering who would be calling me right now.

"Hey SonShine , where havya' been?" he asks which really annoys me because he was the one that is supposed to call in the relationship.

"I could ask you the same thing," I reply clearly annoyed.

"Sorry I was at rehearsal all day and then Portlyn kept flirting with me and -I swear I didn't flirt back- but um yeah I went by the prop house but you weren't there.," he says which sounds mostly true but I can't be sure.

"Well, I'm at my car where are you?" I ask wondering if he can see me or not.

"I'm at the vending machine getting' a soda. But do you wanna' you know do something tonight?" he asks awkwardly.

"I can't tonight but I'll see you tomorrow why don't I come in earlier so we can talk about it. K?" I say because tonight of all nights my mom wants me to have a mother-daughter bonding time with her tonight.

"Um…..Ok ill see you tomorrow bye SonShine," he says.

"Bye Chad," I say in a mocking tone.

-------

**CHADS PIONT OF VIEW**

As I get my cola I think to myself all that has happened today. I got in trouble with the Randoms , kissed my dream girl , and entered a relation ship. This has been a prety productive day.

But I can't stop thinking about what motivated me to kiss Sonny. Was it her lovely dark brown locks of hair that flow down the front of her shoulders? Was it her dark brown eyes that I could just melt in? Or was it just her in general. He spunky personality that drove me to it? Whatever it was I'm glad it did.

When I retrieve my soda I head back to my dressing room to get my book bag to leave. But it's not that simple Portlyn has been hunting me down. So when I'm in eye sight of her I try to turn away but she catches me.

"Chad!,"she calls from down the hallway.

"Oh , hey portlyn," I say in a tone that supposed to give her the message to go away. But clearly she doesn't get it because she persists.

"So where have you been I've been looking EVERY WHERE for you," she says now leaning in rather close.

"Oh , you know , getting a soda," I say trying to walk away but she just keeps following.

"OOOO cool," she says. But by now I've had it so I just say

"Sorry got to go I'll see you tomorrow ," I say backing away to my dressing room.

"oh, ok bye," she says a hint of disappointment in her voice.

So I head to my dressing room down the hall and grab my bag. After I get all my things I grab my keys off the dressing room counter and head for the parking lot. It's not far of a walk because I did get the good parking spot.

---------

**SONNYS PIONT OF VIEW**

When I am about halfway home I ask myself can I tell my mom? She wouldn't slip it to the press or my cast members would she? But I'm not sure so I call Chad. I go to my contacts and hit send when it comes to his name.

"Hello?" he asks when he finally picks up after the 3rd ring.

"Chad?" I say.

"Oh, hey Sonshine, nice hearing from you," he replies.

"I just want to discuss with you who exactly can we tell? Should I tell my mom?" I ask. Because I need at least some one to talk to about this.

"Hmmmm, I guess you should you should tell her she can't tell ANY ONE though," he replies and I agree completely.

"ok seeya' ," I say.

"K bye," he replies and then hangs up. I remove my phone from my ear and hang up. So I can tell my mom but will I be able to tell her everything? I mean it's my mom I can tell her most things but not all. I think about this until I'm home.

I walk to the door and push my key into the lock. When I open the door I am welcomed by the smell of my moms home made fried chicken.

"Hi mom," I say as I enter the kitchen where her chicken operation is.

"Oh , hey sweetie ! How was your day," she asks not bothering to look up at me.

"It was good, but I need to tell you something," I reply in a shaky voice. At this she looks up at me.

"What?" she asks starring at me with her big brown eyes.

"Well you know that guy I telling you about? The one that's really annoying and that I hate?" I say but when it comes out of my mouth it makes it sound like I killed him or something.

"Yeah," my mom replies still starring at me. Her eyes on mine.

"Well…..we are……..kinda' …….going out," I blurt the last part out and wait to see what her reaction is.

"Wait , do you mean Chad Dylan Cooper?" she asks and I'm to afraid what her answer will be so I just nod.

"Well , I guess I never thought that one was coming , but you two are definitely a …..couple?" she asks trying to get the picture.

"Yeah but you can't tell ANY ONE and when I say any one I mean any one I didn't even tell my cast mates." I tell her.

"Well now that's one part of this I understand , your 2 shows are rivals and you can't let any one find out, I get it," she says. And when I hear that i am relieved. She's ok with it.

So the rest of the night went pretty normal. We ate , we talked , and we watched TV. But when I was reading before I went to bed I got a text from Chad

_heyy Sonny remember to come in earlier so we can talk = )_

As I read I set the alarm on my phone for 6:00 so I could get in by 7:00. Then I text him back.

_K I just set my alarm ill c u tomorrow = p_

I press send and open my book again to beinterrupted by another text from Chad

_goodnight_ _SonShine_

I read it and feel a bit of warmth. He has a cute nickname for me. SonShine. Never would have thought of that one. Then I decide that I need to make a nick name for him but soon dismiss that after I get frustrated trying to make up a clever one.

After another 10 minutes of reading I go to bed and dream. About Chad.

--------------

I wake up to the beeping of my phone. I pick it up and press the "ok" button so the beeping stops. I lay in bed for a few minutes then I have to force myself out of bed. When I get out of bed I cross the room to my closet. I open my closet door and stare at my wardrobe. What will catch Chad's eye. I end up picking out black tights , a navy blue ruffled skirt , a dark purple t-shirt , and UGGS.

When I'm all dressed and ready I go down stairs and grab a bagel. But I'm to nervous to eat. Today I will be discussing my relationship with Chad. I think we are the only couple ever to had to discuss their relationship like we do. But this is the only way it will work. So after I finish my bagel (took 3 bites) I grab my keys and head out the door to my car.

When I'm in the car I turn on the radio and hear a love song.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Mommy?" I ask only 6 years old at the time._

"_Yes Darling," my mom replies while driving the car on our way to our gymnastic mommy and me class._

"_Why are most songs about love?" I asked wondering after listening to the radio for a while._

"_Well……its hard to explain but when your in love you will understand," she replies_

BACK

Thinking back to that early memory I now understand. I'm in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

When I get to the studio I decide to drop off my stuff in my dressing room before heading to Chad's dressing room. But when I get into my dressing room Chad is already in there sitting on the couch reading Tween Weekly.

"Oh …hey what are you doing here," I ask not expecting him to be in my dressing room waiting for me.

"I was waiting for you, duh," He says and smiles at me with his bright white teeth. He then walks towards me and kisses me with his warm lips. I kiss back and the kiss lasts about 15 seconds. Then he pulls back with the same smile. I smile back at him and place my stuff down. Then I walk over to Chad and grab his hand and pull him down to sit down on the couch.

"So," I say really cutesy and stuff.

"So ," he says mocking my tone.

"Ok so we aren't telling are cast members but I did tell my mom last night," I say trying to break the ice in this conversation.

"Ok good I didn't tell my parents though because they will want to meet you and everything. So I decided it was safest NOT to tell them," he says. Which I find surprising cause I tell my mom everything. It would be hard keeping this from her.

"Ok but what do we do if the press find out?" I ask wondering in my head what the tabloids would do to us if they found out.

"I guess we come clean about our relationship if it comes down to it," he suggests and I agree completely.

"Ok good plan. Well,…is that it," I ask uncertain if there is anything else to talk about.

"No I was….um….wondering if you….would want to ….you know…go out tonight?" he asks in an unconfident voice. Which I don't understand because I'm already his.

"Um…sure where will we go though?" I ask thinking of places we could go without being caught by paparazzi.

"Trust me I know the perfect place," he says with the most confident smile I've seen from him in the last few days.

"Are you going to tell me where?" I ask.

"Nope," he says making me a bit frustrated because I don't like surprises.

"Ugh fine don't tell me," I say.

"Ok I won't but ill pick you up at your apartment at 7:00 ok?" he asks.

"Ok," I say sighing afterwards trying to send the message that I want to know badly. But that isn't going to work because once Chad Dylan Cooper sets his mind to something he sticks with it. And no cute girl is going to change that. But for now I can only imagine whats in store for my first date with Chad.


	3. Date

**Thank you for the constructive criticism but I can explain. They are only saying good bye and stuff because they are at an awkward stage in their relationship. They don't know what quite goes yet and what doesn't. they want to say cutesy stuff and all that but they don't know what the other will think. But in this chapter I think you will see more of that kind of stuff. Thanks for the reviews!**

p.s soooo happy just acquired a taylor launtner card board cut out!!

Chapter 3 : Date

When 7:00 rolls around I wait on my couch in my outfit that took at least 30 minutes to pick out. I was wearing black leggings with a purple, blue, and white plaid long shirt. With purple Uggs and a denim jacket. I added some accessories like 2 silver necklaces and blue heart earrings.

I looked in the mirror one last time and gave myself an approving look. I walk back and forth in front of the door waiting for him to ring the door bell. I am a bit nervous if you didn't already notice.

**CHADS PIONT OF VIEW**

I park in the parking lot for her apartment building. I put a hat on so paparazzi doesn't recognize me. I open my car door and walk to toe doors of the building. When I enter I try to remember the number of the room she told me. 235! that's it. I stroll over to the elevator and press number 2.

When I get to her floor I find her room quickly but am hesitant to ring the door bell. I am having second thoughts. But I ring it before I leave the premises. I hear a few foot steps and then the door opens.

When she opens the door my jaw drops. She is beautiful. Not that she isn't always beautiful but this takes the cake.

"You look beautiful ,"I say before I think. But I don't regret saying it.

"Thanks Chad," she says while blushing.

"Well , C'mon SonShine lets get going," I say and hold out my arm for her to hold on to. And she does.

"Where are we going?" she asks as we walk down the hall way. I am reluctant to tell her where we are going because it was supposed to be a surprise.

"It's a surprise," I reply.

**SONNYS PIONT OF VIEW**

"It's a surprise ," he says. Ugh I HATE surprises. But I will live with it because he seems to have his heart really set on the surprises.

"Ok whatever," I say as we exit the building and enter his car. When we enter his car he opens the passenger door for me and I I sit. He then closes the door and circles around to his side. When he gets in he puts the key in the ignition and starts the car.

When we are in the car and on our way I stare into his sparkling blue eyes until I notice him starring back. I pull my eyes from his and blush.

"Sorry," I say still blushing.

"It's ok I like starring into you eyes," he says that makes me blush a little more. And before I know it I give him a kiss on the cheek and that makes HIM blush. And when I pull back he gives me a put and says

"Awww it's over."

"You'll get more," I say teasingly.

"All right SonShine," he says. And look backs to the road. Then I look to the road and realize we are not on any main roads. We ar on a dirt road heading to only Chad knows where.

"Where are we going Chaddy," I say all cutesy like so he may tell me where we are going while figuring out my new nick name for him.

"You'll see," he says while I can tell he likes his nick name.

"UGH! Just tell me already," I say when I suddenly feel the car stop. But when we do stop we are lake side with many trees. Then I think where is there a lake in Hollywood. But I realize I must have been not paying attention for a while.

Chad gets out of the car and circles around to open my door.

"C'mon SonShine let's go," he says when he opens my door. So I step out and he circles round to his trunk and pulls out a basket. I then realize we are having a picnic. How romantic!

"Awww we are having a picnic! Thanks Chaddy," I say and give him another kiss on the cheek. He looks to me and takes my arm and leads me off to our picnic date. We settle down under what looks to be a willow tree and he unfolds a blanket. He places down the blanket and we sit.

"So what did the famous Chad Dylan Cooper pack for our Date?" I ask thinking that it must have taken a lot for Chad to take time to make all this food.

"Well for you I packed a turkey , cheese, and lettuce sandwich. And for me a peanut butter and jelly," he says while handing me my sandwich wrapped in tin foil.

"Thank you Chad," I say unwrapping my sandwich.

"What happened to Chaddy," Chad asked a dash of disappointment in his voice.

"Oh , I'm sorry Chaddy," I say teasingly.

For the rest of the date we talk , we laugh , and I give out a few cheek kisses. When we are finished eating we don't leave we sit and talk.

**CHADS PIONT OF VIEW**

The date is going great for me but I don't know about her. She seems like she is enjoying it but I don't know.

"Wanna play 20 questions?" I ask trying to find something else to talk about. Trying to keep this date going.

"Sure," she says laying down to look up at the stars. I lay down next to her slowly placing my arm around her seeing if she will reject it. She doesn't.

"Ok you go first," I say.

"All right, k got it," she says.

"Ok , is it a animal?" I ask thinking of her favorite animal the dolphin. Which I know because she did an interview with Tween Weekly and I secretly read it.

"Yes," she says giving me a little poke.

"Ouch!," I say even though it didn't hurt.

"Oh, that didn't hurt," she says giving me a little slap on the arm.

"Ok , ok next question. Um….does it swim?" I ask describing a dolphin figuring that's what she was thinking of.

"Yup," she says.

"Is it a dolphin?" I ask pretty confident of my guess.

"Yeah! How did you get that in 2 guesses?" she asks. And wanting to sound cool I reply.

"I guess I'm just talented."

"Ugh whatever," she says. I look in the basket and find a bag of strawberries.

"I found some strawberries," I say waving the bag over her head.

"OOO I want some," she says trying to grab the bag from my hand but I pull away fast.

I take out one strawberry and hold it over her head. But instead of grabbing it with her hands she lefts her head and bites it out of my hand. She keeps doing this until the strawberry is down to the leaves. When she finished the one strawberry we both start to giggle. Like 2 school girls. We eat the rest of the strawberries like that and lay back down.

We stare at the sky filled with million of stars for a few minutes before we break the silence.

"Chad?" she asks.

"Yeah," I reply.

"are you faking?" she asks. But I don't entirely understand what she means.

"What?" I ask.

"Are you faking liking me?" she asks and I feel quite offended

"How could you think that!" I say pulling her up to sit up. The I take her beautiful face into my hands and kiss her. I press my lips onto her warm lips and stay like that for what felt like hours and hours. Its wonderful but I finally pull back when I hear a rustling near by. I look up and realize its probably nothing and get back to kissing my angel. Then I pull back again and ask

"Does that answer your question?"


	4. guess who knows

Hey thanks to every one who already reviewed. I REALLY appreciated reviews. i mean i think i have a addiction. so if u could just take about 20-30 seconds to be reviewed it would be awesome. and i'm gonna thank everybody in my next chapter who reviewed. so PLEASE REVIEW but anyway this chapter will be full of drama and a lot of Channy. and did i tell you guys this is my first fanfiction story. i didn't think it would be liked by so many people. i actually thought it was pretty crappy. apparently not. but thanks to everyone who reads! and i just realized that POV means point of view so for now on POV = point of view in my story!

* * *

**SONNYS POV**

"Does that answer your question?" he asks after passionately kissing me after i asked if he was faking liking me.

**"**Definitely," i say and pull him in for another kiss.

After a couple more minutes of that we realize we need to get back. We packed up the picnic and threw it into the trunk of his car. We then circled around to the front of the car. I got in the passengers seat and he got into the drivers seat. Before he could start the car I said

"Chaddy," and pulled him in for yet another kiss. I pulled back and we both just smiled at each other for a couple seconds. Then he turns and puts his key in the ignition and starts the car. He puts his arm around the back of my seat and looks back as he backs out.

"I had a wonderful evening Chad," I say to him with a teasing smile playing at my lips.

"Oh , did you now SonShine," he says.

"Yeah the food was great, the place was great, and my special some one was there," I say turning my whole body in my seat to face him.

"I am glad I could be of service," he said playfully so I give him a small kiss on the cheek.

For the rest of the ride we talk about rehearsals, our cast mates, and whatever else came to mind. When we got to apartment building he parked in the back lot so he could walk me in with out any one seeing us. When we got to my apartment I opened my door with my key and turned around.

"So were here," I say awkwardly. Because I don't know how to end a date as wonderful a this one.

"Yup," he says I can tell he is as equally as awkward in the situation.

"Well," I say before I lean in and kiss his warm lips with mine. I put my arms around his neck and we stay like that for a few minutes. But eventually I need to pull back and I do.

"I need to get some sleep but I'll see you tomorrow," I say my arms still around his neck.

"Ok," he says but not before he gives me one last kiss on the lips. So I remove my arms from his neck and walk back into my apartment. When I get in I throw my purse on the couch and head for my bedroom . I get unchanged and head for the shower.

Whe I finished my 45 minute hot shower I get changed into some pjs and head to my living room to watch some TV before I go to bed. I was watching So Random the episode with "my biggest fan" where Chad saved me. I was acting as my own fan and they wan't to bring him on stage to meet me. But Chad saw what was going on and dressed up as Eric my biggest fan. That was just one of the moments that me and Chad happened before we realized our feeling.

But soon enough I started to yawn so I headed for my room and fell right asleep.

**CHADS POV**

When I go home I went over everything that happened tonight in my head. I took her to the lake, we ate a picnic , we kissed. It sounds like a pretty good night for Chad Dylan Cooper. So in honor of such a wonderful night I'm going to reward myself with some rocky road ice cream.

First I go into my room and change into sweat pants and a white t-shirt. Then I turn the TV on to you-guessed- it So Random. I stare at the TV for a second. At the girl I was with just an hour ago. The beautiful , wonderful, amazing girl I was just with on the TV. But soon the scene cuts to Tawni and I lose interest and go get my ice cream.

I open the freezer and there it is. My special carton of rocky road ice cream for special times. And I consider this VERY special. So I grab the carton, I grab a spoon , and I hit the couch. I start scooping ice cream from the carton when Sonny comes back on the screen. She is so beautiful and so mine.

**SONNYS POV**

I woke up the next morning at 7:15. I got up dresses , make uped , and all. Today felt right. Like it would be a good day. Scratch that great day. She didn't walk to her car in the parking lot she strutted. She was going to have a perfect day.

*********

I walked into the studio with a huge smile on my face. I was happy. Happier than I've been in a while. So I headed to my dressing room to find Tawni applying mascara.

"Hey," I say while walking over to my vanity. Happier than ever and Tawni sensed that.

"Whats up with you?" she asked not looking away from herself in the mirror.

"Nothin' much how about you?" I reply trying to take the attention of me and direct it to Tawni. Which I know Tawni wouldn't be able to resist.

"Well since you asked , I'm running out of lipstick but I just got is a new one a week ago. Its so weird," she says looking at her shortened lipstick tube in the mirror.

"That is weird," I say trying to go along with the conversation that I wasn't really listening to.

"Yeah well I'm gonna' head to rehearsal see you in a bit," she says getting up and heading out the door but not before she gave me a small wave good bye.

I sit down at my vanity and give myself a good long look. I have blue eye shadow , red lipstick , blush , and mascara. I'm pretty , no I'm beautiful. Chad will like me no matter what I look like , no matter what happens , hopefully. What am I thinking he likes me and he will never change his mind. Like on cue he walks into my dressing room.

"Hey SonShine," he says walking towards me.

"Hey Chad," turning my chair towards him.

"Awww what happened to Chaddy," he says leaning in towards me.

"Oh, ok hey Chaddy," I say leaning into him. Our lips meeting in the middle. He puts his hands around my waist after I stand up out of my chair. We pull back after a minute or so. His arms still around my waist I a wrap my arms around his next and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Chad , do you think I'm beautiful?" I ask. Not really meaning to say it. It just comes out like word vomit. But I don't regret saying it after it comes out.

"Are we seriously talking about this again ," he says with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "Yes Sonny you are beautiful , I like you , and you are the only one for me."

"Ok , ok," I say leaning in for another kiss. Just then we hear something from the vents. Then we hear a small voice while the vent gate opens.

"SONNY!" we both look to the vents to see Zora climbing out screaming at us.

"SONNY HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? HE IS FROM MACKENZIE FALLS!" she screams at me while I just have a regretful look on my face.

"I don't know it just…just…happened! I'm sorry but you can't tell ANYBODY!" I say because if everybody else found out I would surely be dead by morning. I look to Chad for support but he was standing a few feet behind me scratching his head awkwardly.

"But Sonn-," she says before I cut her off.

"NOBODY," I yell.

"Ok I won't tell….but you owe me," she says exiting the room.

"All right I owe you," I say impatiently just trying to shut her up before any one else hears. So Zora climbs back into the vents and waves me goodbye.

"That was close," I say looking at him almost at the door.

"Yeah," he says uncomfortably. I lean in for a kiss that I didn't get to finish but he backs up.

"Sorry got to go bye," he says and hes gone not to be seen for the rest of the day.


	5. Betrayal

**thanks sooo much for reviews and favorites and stuff. As a young writer who doesn't know what they are doing it really goes to the heart. And sorry for not updating sooner a lot of stuffs been going on. I have to train for soccer and softball. Stupid home work and other stuff that just bugs me. Thanks again!**

* * *

Chapter 5 : Betrayal

So Zora knows. I should have known. She hangs out in the vents all day she hears everything. But I'm more worried about how Chad just left after Zora confronted us. He didn't say a word the whole time. Then he said he had to go and darted out of the room. But whatever I guess he was just getting over the shock that a girl from So Random hangs out in the vents. So I sit back down on my vanity and read over the script again. Even though I know it by heart.

As I read over it I think back to my date last night. It was magical. It was better than I could have expected. I never thought Chad could be that romantic. He seemed so into me yesterday and then today it seemed like he couldn't wait to get away. Guys are confusing.

The door opens and in pops Tawni. She is wearing very vibrant orange and yellow clothing today.

"Sonny rehearsal 5 minutes," she says giving me a glance before making her way to her vanity to do her make up for the 5th time today.

"K thanks," I say and head out of the room to the set for rehearsal. When I get to the set I see Zora. She gives me a strange look that I'm not quite sure what it means. I just give her a look that says DON'T-SAY-ANYTHING! She just nods and looks away.

When everybody gets there Marshall calls out to us.

"Let's get started kids," and we start .

*****

CHADS POV

Oh god! Zora knows that's bad! that's really bad. What if she tells the press and then everybody in America knows. That will not be good. So I dart out of the room as quickly as I can giving Sonny the lame excuse that I have to go to rehearsal. When I get out I head straight to my dressing room. No interuptions.

When I got in I sit right down on my sofa. I run my hands through my hair and turn on the TV. I am drowned in my thoughts and I need to clear my head. But when I turn on the TV So Random was on. The episode where I guest star. Oh great! I turn off the TV and just sit there. Eyes closed breathing deeply in and out. But I am interrupted by Portlyn.

"Chad rehearsal 10 minutes," she says passing my door. Not even bothering to come in to talk. I get up and walk into my bathroom. I splash some cold water in my face and then dry it with a towel. I then head out to rehearsal.

****

When rehearsal is over I head to the cafeteria for some lunch. I am starving and I need food now. But I guess Sonny was hungry to because when I walk into the cafeteria she is eating lunch with the rest of the Randoms. Including Zora. Zora just gives me a cold emotionless stare that really freaks me out. So I hurry to the lunch line get my food and decide to eat in my dressing room.

SONNYS POV

When Chad came into the lunch room I looked at him anticipating a smile or a weird face or something. But nothing. He quickly walked away and got his food then he left. What is going on? Does he hate me? No he doesn't he told me this morning. I try to calm down and just eat my food. When I'm all done my food I head out to my dressing room to get ready to leave. I always leave early in Fridays. When i get to my dressing room I open the door and enter. As usual it is very chilly but I head for my vanity like always. When I reach it I grab my gray hoodie off the counter with my keys and purse as well.

When I made sure I have everything I walk out of the studio and to my car. Wheni get in I start it up and turn on the radio. I roll down the window and feel the warm wind rush against my face. My chocolate brown hair flowing in the wind. But then the fun stops when I get to my apartment building. I park my car and get out. I close the door shut with just one quick movement of the arm and I head inside the building. When im in I take an elavator to my room and head to my room.

When I get in I suddenly feel the cool from my air conditioner. It feels great after the long hot day. I walk in and throw my stuff on the couch. I head to my room and change out of my clothes. I put on a blue tank top and black sweat pants. I tie my hair back into a ponny tail and walk into my bathroom to get of my make up. I first get my eye make up remover and take off my eye shadow and mascara. Then my blush.

When I'm ready to just relax for the rest of the night I go to my couch in the middle of my living room. I relocate my purse from the couch to the floor and lay down on the couch while grabbing the remote. When I turn on the TV it is on Tween Weekly TV I see my face and Chads so I turn up the Volume and listen in.

_Both Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monruoe both actors at condor studios but are rival shows were found together at Harmington Lake._

_It seems to be that they were having a picnic._

_Could they have been secretly dating all this time? _

_Here is Jack Wannable on location to get the information._

_(cuts to jack following chad trying to talk to him)_

_Chad is it true that you were secretly dating Sonny monroue the new girl from So Random which is also your Rival show?_

_NO!_

_But you two were seen together at Harmington Lake._

_I was just petending to weeken their show. I know it was mean but a guys gotta do what a guys gotta do._

I couldn't watch any longer. As soon as he said those words my heart dropped. It felt like I dropped it and it shattered into a million unfixable little pieces. I started to breath heavy. I couldn't bare to think about what he said and what he did to me. But the only word that kept popping up in my mind was Betrayal.

* * *

Intense right?! Sorry this was a little shorter than the other chapters like i said alots been going on. the only time i could fit in writing is at night! right now its like 11:20 which isnt 2 bad. and i had a soccer game today(we won! we are undefeated!). But can you PLEASE OH PLEASE review. because after i wrote my first chapter i got 5 reviews but now im only gettin 1 review per chapter and its making me cry (not really) so review. the button in right there. just press it and write something. i dont care what it is just write SOMETHING! thanks again bye!


	6. What Did I Do?

**Thanks for the reviews! I keep reading them over and over again. But now I got a contest. Do you want your first name to be in my story? In the next chapter? You can! Who ever leaves for the BEST review gets there first name in my story. All you have to do is leave the best review you can possibly write and leave your FIRST name under it. I will decide and put the name in the next chapter. So review!!!**

* * *

Chapter 6 : What did I do!

**CHADS POV**

OH CRAP! What did I just do?! I probably just single-handedly ruined my relationship with Sonny. But I didn't want the press to find out about us. She will understand right? But we made the promise that if the press ever find out we would admit it! I decide to call her as I drive down main street.

I press 4 for her speed dial and press the phone to my ear. Ring, ring, ring,

"Hey it's Sonny I can't get to the phone right now so please leave a message peace!"

Answering machine!

"Sonny please pick up I didn't mean it! It was a mistake! I am soooooo sorry!" I say literally screaming into my phone. "Please call me back bye," I say and close my phone.

My head feels like there is a 30 pound weight on it that keeps pounding and pounding against my temples. My head is swirling with different thoughts that all lead back to Sonny.

**SONNYS POV**

I went over the broad cast over and over again in my head. I just can't believe he would do that. Did he really do it to weaken me or did he just make that up. Either way im hurt and it was wrong. If he did make it up then im going to be SUPER mad at him because we made the agreement to tell the press if they ever figured it out.

Then I start to cry. It didn't build up behind my eyes it just came bursting through. I couldn't help myself I was hurt and broken and didn't know what the hell was happening. I truly believed Chad liked me but now I know it was all a lie. A horrible lie that he can never make up for.

Just then my phone rings and I pick it up. Its Chad. I don't answer I don't feel like talking to any one especially him. It rings a few times then stops. But 30 seconds later my voicemail ringtone plays and I see Chad has left me a voicemail. I decide to listen to see what he has to say for himself.

"Sonny please pick up I didn't mean it! It was a mistake! I am soooooo sorry!" he says almost screaming. "Please call me back bye," he says before hanging up.

That night I cry myself to sleep

********

******

When I wake up my face is hot and wet smashed up into my pillow. I don't want to get up and go to work. But I have to. I don't want to have to go face my cast mates. But I have to. And I REALLY don't want to see Chad AT ALL but I have to.

So I get up and walk into my bathroom. I turn on my shower and strip down and enter the shower. When I get out I grab a towel and brush my teeth. I do all of necessities and head to my closet to pick out my outfit for the day.

I pick out a white tank top and a small mid stomach high jacket. I wear skinny jeans and ballet flats. I don't take another look in the mirror because I don't really care and head out the door.

I get into my car and drive onto the high way to work. My face. Emotionless. My eyes. Miserable. My mind. Checked out. I don't even really. feel like I'm driving like I'm even there. I feel like I'm out in space crying. But I'm not I'm in the real world and I can't leave. I can't try but I will never be able to leave.

I pull into the Condor Studios parking lot and dread getting out. So I don't. I sit in my car and do nothing. I just sit. Hoping no one sees me and comes over. After what felt like a million years I look to my watch 8:40. Rehearsal starts at 9 so I decide now is the time to get out of the car and face my worst night mare.

I get out of my car and grab my purse. I decide I want to avoid every one as much as possible so I take the back entrance. When I get in I sneak to my dressing room. I must have known I wasn't that lucky because Tawni is in there. Well at least I'll get over with it.

I walk I and as soon as I do I hear a high shriek.

"SONNY!," Tawni screams from across the room. I walk in reluctantly and answer her shriek.

"What?" i say and walk over to my vanity.

"You! Chad! Together!," she says still shrieking. Then it happens I didn't feel it coming on it just does. I start to sob. Right then and there in the middle of my dressing room.

"Oh ,Sonny," Tawni says coming over to comfort me.

"I don't know what happened! It was so good for a while then he said that stuff! I'm so confused," I say in between sobs while Tawni puts her arm around me.

"It's ok Sonny calm down," she says. It goes on like that for a few minutes until I finally calm down enough to talk to.

"Alright Sonny are you sure your ok?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm ok," I say wiping my eyes with my sleeves.

"Ok then , question," she says, "Why Chad?"

"Well, it just happened. He kissed me, then asked me out. I guess I was just trying to believe Chad was a good person. I now know I was wrong." I say trying not to look at Tawni's face afraid of what it would look like.

"Ok. But I'm more mad that you didn't tell me you were having a secret relation ship!" she says. And I have to say I was really surprised by this. I thought she would blow up that I was dating some one from the rival show.

"I thought you would hate me," I say looking into the concerning face of Tawni Hart.

"Sonny , I wouldn't hate you! But really Chad?" she says. Her eyes on mine.

" I don't know what I was thinking," I say.

"Well just know I will be there for you the whole way," she says. And I believe her. I know she really will be there.

"Thanks Tawni," I say and I stand up. I wipe my tears one last time and walk over to my vanity. Just then Nico, Grady, and Zora come rushing in.

"Sonny! Sonny! Sonny!" they say at the same time.

"Guys I know what you are going to say and I just want to say I'm REALLY sorry about it. I was just stupid and I didn't know what I was thinking," I say hoping to clear up all the yelling.

"No we understand how stupid you were and that you got caught in his trap but theres something else we gotta tell you," Nico says in a hurried voice.

"What?" I ask. Wondering what could be so important.

"Chad is down the hall coming this way!" Grady blurts out before Nico could say anything. Oh crap! what am I going to do!

"Um, ok Zora lock the door!" I blurt out before anything else came to mind. So Zora turns around and turns the lock on the door. A few scared looks later I hear someone on the other side of the door try to open it and fail.

"Sonny!" I hear Chads voice from the other side of the door.

"Go away Chad," I scream surrounded by my friends giving me advice on what to say.

"Sonny I'm not leaving until we talk," he says his voice drowned in desperation.

"You said enough on the TV last night!" I scream feeling more confident by the second.

"Sonny that was a mistake! I'm so sorry about that!" he says while banging on the door for me to open.

"Just go away I knew it was a mistake getting involved with you!" I yell.

"Sonny-," he says before I cut him off.

"GO AWAY!" I scream almost at the top of my lungs. Tears approaching my eyes.

"Sonny please let me in," he says pleading.

"Didn't you hear me LEAVE!" I say now tears run down my cheeks uncontrollably. I hear footsteps walk away from my door. Followed by some frustrated mutters.

"Ok thanks for the warning guys I owe you," I say looking to Nico , Grady , and Zora.

"Your welcome we didn't want to see our friend hurt," Nico says. I hug them all and tell them we needed to get to rehearsal.

"I'll catch up to you guys I need to find my script," I tell them and turn to my vanity to find my lost script.

"K," Tawni says and leaves with every one else. It takes me a few minutes but I find it and run out the door to get to rehearsal on time. I'm speed walking down the hallway when I hear a voice that I really don't want to hear call me.

"Sonny!" it says. I turn around to see Chad chasing after me.

"Go away!" I scream and turn around and run away. Run away from the person that I wanted to be with most.

* * *

So you like? think its intesnse? well review about it and win my contest i talked about earlier. and even write some productive critisism. maybe that could win. and since in every other story i've read they said this i think i will just say this just in case. I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE OTHERWISE KNOWN AS SWAC!! ok thats it review! bye!


	7. I Love You

**Hey after this you may think this is the last chapter but it isnt! so be sure to keep up! anyway sorry about the contest thing i will be adding that in the next chapter. just couldn't work it into the story. anyways review!**

* * *

Chapter 7: I love you

**CHADS POV**

"Sonny!" I scream at her as she walks down the hallway. She turns around , takes one look at me , and screams for me to go away. She then turns back around and runs.

"Please Sonny just wait," I scream at her as I run after her down the hall way leading to her set. She turns a corner and she goes missing from my sight. So I kick up the speed and go after her. I turn the corner that Sonny previously turned and find myself at the So Random set.

I see Sonny guarded by Tawni, Nico, Grady , and Zora with Marshall close behind.

"I need to talk to Sonny," I say before anybody could say anything.

"I suggest you leave," Tawni says glaring at me with her evil eyes.

"No," I say surprised at the word that came out of my mouth. I didn't feel confident. But I must have seemed confident because they all looked taken back.

"Excuse me!" Tawni says.

I decide to go with my confident look. "I will not leave without talking to Sonny." I say taking a few steps forward.

Tawni opens her mouth to say something but not before Marshall.

"Well, if you don't I'm calling security," he says starring at me. Like he was serious.

"But I NEED to talk to Sonny," I try to reason. But Marshall looked pretty content with what he said.

"Fine I'll go," I say not knowing what else to do. I turn around and march back to my dressing room. Upset that I couldn't do more to get Sonny to listen to me.

**SONNYS POV**

He is persistent. I will give him that. But I'm not ready to talk. Not yet. He has to give me some space. I need to think about my next move. But after this is all over I REALLY need to thank my cast members. They are really helping through my hard time.

I go through rehearsal peacefully with no interruptions. When I walk of the set I look through the big glass window to see the cloudy skies earlier have turned to rain. I wald down the hall ways carefully luckily not running into Chad. Maybe he has given up. Well I guess I will see. When I get to my dressing room I sit down on the couch and just stare at my surrounding for a few minutes.

Then I remember there is a window in my bathroom. I truthfully love the smell of rain in the early summer. It just has a scent to it that makes me calm down and relax. So I head for my bathroom and open my small window on the farthest wall. I stick my head out and breath in a few breathes. It calms me down as I thought it would. And I open my eyes to an odd sight.

I see Chad in his Mackenzie falls uniform in the court yard being drenched by the rain. I just stare for a few seconds as he stands there head down. Not making the slightest move.

That's when I realize the effect I have on Chad. Chad has always been the ladies man. Girls coming after him. Never the other way around. Until me. I have been the onl girl in Chad's life that he has gone after. That he has fought for. And to think this has all came to me now.

I decide Chad deserves a visit from me. So I walk out of my dressing room. Into the hallway. And into the pouring rain to see Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper.

At first he doesn't notice that I have walked into the court yard. But then he looks up. And for a moment I can tell what I put him through. His eyes miserable and totured. They are red and puffy like he was crying. But that only last a second. Because when he sees me his eyes light up with excitement and joy. He opens his mouth like he is about to say something but I stop him.

"Chad, let me say something. You…you….are complicated. And….do you realized what you said? Chad that hurt! That hurt really bad. You promised then you broke that promise. I Don't know if I could go out with some one who breaks promises-" I say before he cuts me off with the three words that changed my life. All the while it is still raining harder than you can imagine.

"I Love You," he says. Blurting it out before I could get out my last words. When he says it he stares at me with him piercing blue eyes. But I co past his eyes into his soul. And I can see he really loves me.

"What?" I ask wanting to hear him say it again. While we inch closer together.

"I Love you," he says pulling me into his arms for a long, passionate, deep and meaningful kiss. And I grab onto his neck never to let go. Because here is where I belong.

* * *

REPEAT THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY!


	8. Sonny!

**Sorry this chapter is Really short. but i couldn't find another way to put it. And thank you to every one who reviewed i got like 7 reviews! Sooo happy! keep reviewing!**

* * *

chapter 8: Sonny!

**CHADS POV**

She came back! She came back for me even when I was a jerk. When she comes out I don't notice her at first but then I see her and my face lights up. She starts to talk but then I blurt out "I love you" and I see her shocked face.

"What," she says.

"I love you," I say grabbing her and going in for a kiss. We kiss and I feel my body feel lighter. I felt all together better. She grabs onto my neck. Still in the rain. We stand there her arms around my neck my arms around her waist. She stand there being more drenched by the minute.

We finally decide to go back in and get dry. But when we turn we see Tawni outside of the big windows giving us a thumbs up. We both chuckle.

"Lets get dry and we will go out," I say and quickly add, "In public."

"Ok, lets meet in the lobby," she says and give me a quick kiss. She then speed walks down the hallway.

"Ok," I say but she is already gone. I turn and walk to my dressing room to dry off. I walk down a few hallways until I reach a door that says Chad Dylan Cooper. I open it and enter my dressing room. I look around and see a towel on a chair. I grab it and dry my hair.

I realize I won't be able to dry clothes so I get a new outfit out of my closet. I grab a pair of jeans with a small rip in it , a striped green and blue polo, and a black jacket. I look at myself in the mirror to inspect myself to see if im good enough for Sonny.

I lost her once I don't want to lose her again. I decide that I'm good so I head out of the dressing room to meet Sonny in the lobby.

When I get their I see Sonny changed to. And she looks beautiful. She is wearing a cute black skirt. With black leggings. A navy blue tank top and a purple jacket. Absolutely beautiful.

"Sonny you look great," I say taking one last look at her.

"Aww thank you," she says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"But your not off the hook completely," she says. And I should have known this would happen. But that's what I get.

"Alright," I say placing my arm around her shoulders and walking out of the building.

"you have to earn my trust back," she says as we exit the final doors.

"Ok," I say looking down at her beaming my pearly white teeth at her.

"Oh shoot I left something in my car! Let me just run to my car then we can get into your car," she says.

"Ok ," I say and watch as she steps into the parking lot. But as soon as she steps into the street a blue farari comes speeding down into the parking lot.

"Sonny!" I screamed to warn her but it was to late she had been hit by the car.

* * *

So do you like it? Do you hate it? do you not like where the story is going? review and tell me what you think!


	9. Will she be ok?

SORRY! im sorry this chapter is so short but i didn't know where else to stop it. i stopped at just the right time. i promise the next chapters will be longer. i wont be having another chapter tomorow because i'll be at my dads and i dont get wifi there but friday definitly! Alright review , read , and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Is She going to be alright?

**SONNYS POV**

"Oh Shoot! I left something in my car. Let me just run over to my car then we can get in your car," I say looking up at Chad. The Chad that I had just forgiven for breaking my heart.

"Ok," he says and I jog over to my car. I am almost at my car in the middle of the parking lot when Chad screams my name.

"Sonny!" he says but before I could turn I around I was hit. I was hit by what felt to be like and elephant. Then it went black I could only hear faint voices calling my name and then I was done for good.

**CHADS POV**

She was hit. And I could have stopped it. If I would of just held her for a few more minutes this would have never happened. But it did. So I rush to her side.

She was laying in the middle of the parking lot. Sprawled out. She had bruises and cuts all along her body. When I get to her side I scream.

"SONNY! Are you ok?!" I scream on my knees beside her. I get no response. So I grab my phone from my pocket and dial 9-1-1.

"Hello 911 whats your emergency?" the lady asks calmly. Why is she so calm the love of my life has just been hit by a car!

"Hello! This is Chad Dylan Cooper Sonny Monrou has just been hit by a car in the Condor Studios Parking lot!" I say in a worried and rushed tone.

"Ok, an Ambulance will be there immediately," she says from the other side of the line.

"Thank you," I say and close my phone before she could reply.

I sit by sonny side. Saying her name over and over telling her every thing is going to be alright. I stroke her hair and hold her hand. I want to do more. But I can't.

Then the Ambulance comes and takes her away. I'm not allowed in the Ambulance with here but I watch as they lift her onto the stretcher and into the vehicle. I get into my car and follow them to the hospital.

When I get there they rush her in and immediately take her into surgery. I sit in the waiting room. waiting.

I decide it would be best to inform everybody so I call Tawni , Nico , Grady , Zora , and Marshall. They all tell me they are going to come as soon as possible and hang up.

About ten minutes later Tawni and Nico show up. I explain to them what happen and we all wait in silence. Soon enough every one has showed up and we are just waiting for the doctor.

45 minutes after I first arrived the doctor finally comes out. I jump up first and run up towards him.

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked worried what the answer may be.

"Well, she is alive but she is in a coma," he says. I freeze not knowing exactly what to say. Should I be happy she is alive? Should I be upset that she may neve wake up? Is this all a dream? But it isn't. but for now my answer is "Ok."

I sit down while everybody is talking about something I don't care about. Tawni walks over to me.

"Chad I know this is hard on you this is hard on all of us but we will all pull through," she says. And I find it very reassuring.

"Thanks for that Tawni," I say and smile at her.

"Your welcome," she says and takes a seat next to Nico.

We all stay through the night. The paparazzi come but I don't feel like talking. Then morning come and Sonny hasn't a waken. At about 6 in the moring the doctor tell us we can sit in her room instead of the waiting room, so we all file in and takes seats surrounding her bed.

She looks so peaceful. Her brown hair lay on her shoulders. Her eyes closed lightly and her face has a hint of a smile. I just want her to wake up and everything be better again. But I know that can't happen.

So we sit. We watch. We wait. But nothing. At about 9 in the morning Nico and Tawni leave but promise to come back later. Next to go is Zora. Then Marshal and Grady. But I stay I stay through it all. I want to be there when she wakes up. I have to be there when she wakes up.


	10. What is going on?

**hey hey hey! thanks for all the review! ive been getting 7 per chapter! That makes me sooooo happy! so keep reading and keep reviewing!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 : What's Going On**

**SONNYS POV**

"Mommy! Daddy!" I hear from another room. But I'm not a mommy and I'm pretty sure I was just hit by a car.

I feel something warm under my head. Its to warm to be a pillow but it can't be a heating pad or anything. So I open my eyes and turn over to see my head has been resting on Chad Dylan Coopers shirt-less chest.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I hear again and that's when Chad's eyes open. When his eyes open I expect shock in his eyes and facial expression but I don't get that. All I get is a tired look and "Is it my turn again." all I can do is nod and I do so. He gets out of bed and walks into the next room. I look to the clock. 8:30 on a Sunday.

I quickly get out of bed and look at myself in the mirror. I look older. Older than 17. I would estimate I look about 28. Then I look to the pictures on my night stand. I see me and Chad holding 2 babies at a hospital. I'm guessing they are twins and one of them was the one calling me and Chad.

Just then Chad walks in the room and I get a good look at him. If I'm 28 then he is 29 because he has always been a year older than me. He is muscular. He had rock hard abbes and some great biceps and triceps. Just then he speaks.

"Natalie and Carissa wanted some waffles," he says walking over to me. When he reaches me he grabs my waist and leans in for a kiss. And I kiss back. Whatever dimension or time travel thing I'm in I want to make the best of it. I put my one hand on his neck and the other on his arm. We stay like that for 30 seconds or so and break away.

"Are you gonna' take a shower?" he asks like the kiss we just had was nothing to special.

"Uh…um yeah," I say. And I really could use a shower. Hot showers really relax me whenever I need one. He walks to his closet and pulls out a shirt and I head to the bathroom. I hear him walk down the steps and I get undressed. I turn on the hot shower nozzle and step in. I first feel the hot water running down my skin. It makes me feel warm and relaxed as I predicted.

So I get through my shower and exit the steamy bathroom. I pull on some sweat pants and an old So Random t- shirt. I walk down to see to girls sitting at a kitchen table eating waffles. Then I look up to see Chad at the sink washing some dishes.

"Good morning," I say. Looking to what seems to be my 2 children.

"Good moring mommy," says one dark haired girl. She must be Chad and my child because she has my dark hair and Chads blue eyes. "Mommy look what I made," she says shoving a picture in my face.

I look at it and its 4 stick figures which I guess to be our family and at the bottom it says by Natalie. But spelled wrong of course. But now I know which one is Natalie in the picture

"How wonderful," I say giving the picture back to her. Then I look to what must be Carissa. She is the exact opposite of Natalie. She has her fathers shiny blonde hair and my big brown eyes.

"How were your waffles?" I ask the girls licking their plates clean.

"Good," they say simultaneously. The they exit the room to watch cartoons in the living room.

"I may make waffles good but you make waffles great," says Chad turning around from the sink to look at me smiling.

"Awww thanks Chaddy," I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Your welcome," he say before leaning in for yet another long kiss. When we break away we stay in our position for a few minutes and just smiling at each other.

"I love you," he says breaking the silence.

"I love you too," I say feeling right in his arms. Not caring that this may not all be real. Just loving that I was going to have a future with Chad.


	11. How Can You Not Remember!

**Hi so some were confused on the last chapter. the last chapter was Sonny dreaming while she was in a coma. ok? You get it now? ok and sorry i havent updated i'm kinda sick! it sucks! but i'll try to write more and longer chapters lately my chapters have been short and i'm sorry about that. so KEEP REVEWING!!!!!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 : HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER**

**SONNYS POV**

"I love you," I say right before it happens. Right before I wake up forgetting everything. Forgetting my family , friends , and worse my love.

**CHADS POV**

It's been 4 weeks 3 days and 6 hours since Sonny went into the coma. All the way through I was here by her side. Didn't leave the hospital once. I had Nico bring me clothes and I ate from the cafeteria. I never wanted to be away from sonny and I wanted to be here when she woke up. When. I knew she would wake up. Just knew it. And as time passed on and people passed through I waited for her to wake up.

Then I see her eye lids flutter and her eyes opened. I jumped up and grabbed her hand.

"Sonny?" I ask making sure I wasn't just imagining it.

"what?" she says sitting up.

"Sonny, its me Chad," I say pathetically clenching her hand for dear life. Waiting for her to spring into my arms and for everything to be ok again. But that's not what I got.

"Who?" she asks. One word. that's all it took to kill me inside. One word. To rip out my heart and throw it away. One word.

"Sonny! Its Chad Dylan Cooper! Your boyfriend!" I say my voice cracking by the minute tears threatening to come bursting out of my eyes.

"I'm sorry I- " she is cut of by a doctor coming in.

"I'm sorry you are going to have to leave I need to run some test on .

"No I need to-" he cuts me off. "Leave now or I can get some one to remove you." he says. So unwillingly I walk out of the room and when I look back I see Sonny face. And when I look into her eyes I can truly believe she has no idea who I am.

*

**

***

****

Ok

So I wanted

To stop their but

I've been writing a lot of

Short chapter so I thought you

Guys deserved a little more so here you go

*******

*****

***

*

**SONNYS POV**

"Sonny! Its Chad Dylan Cooper! Your boyfriend!" he says. His voice cracking. I can tell he is hurt. Hurt badly but I have no Idea who he is. I have no idea where I am and why I'm here.

"I'm sorry I-" I was cut off by the doctor. He says something but I wasn't really listening. Then I see Chad walk out of the room. He looks back at me and I stare into his eyes. But after staring into mine he seems frustrated. Angry. Sad.

"Ok how are you feeling?" the doctor asked looking at a clip board with papers on it.

"Umm well I don't know why I'm here," I say looking at him for help.

"Oh….OH ok What do you remember?" he asks worried in his voice.

"Well I remember how to read and write and math but that's all I can think of." I say. Not knowing what to expect.

"Oh ok I will be right back," he says and hurries out of the room. he turns the corner and I don't see him for a couple minutes. I look around the room for clues of my identity. The Chad guy called me Sonny so I guess that's my first name. and the doctor called me Ms. Monroe so I'm guessing my name is Sonny Monroe. I look around and find my birth certificate on a clip board..

_Allison Sonny Monroe _

_Mother : Connie Monroe_

_Father: Samuel Monroe_

_Birth Date : 9/1/91_

So I am currently 17 but September 1 I will turn 18. Just then the Doctor walks in and has a face that gives me a bad feeling.

"I am sorry to say this but you have a moderate case of amnesia," he says. And it all makes sense. I don't remember the chad guy , I don't remember my parents , and I don't know who the hell I am!

"Um I have a question," I uncomfortably "uhh who am I?" I ask.

"Ok well you are Sonny Monroe. You are on the comedy tween show So Random! And you have been hit by a car and that's why you are here." he say.

So random? What is So Random? Is that a TV show? I'm on a TV show?

"Ok thank you doctor," I say. He then gives me a sorry look and walks out in the waiting room to tell people I "know" that I have amnesia. I wait a few seconds then see their faces go to worry to dreadful. Then I look to Chad and he comes rushing in.

"Sonny! Sonny! Sonny! Al' right you gotta remember! You gotta," he practically screams. Tears running down his cheek. His voice cracking. All I can do is feel sorry for hi. And upset that I hurt him. And I wish I can make it better but I can't I may never be able to.

* * *

So what did you think? love it? hate it? all kind of reveiws are welcomed. praising it , hating it , constructive critisism! Tell me what you think!


	12. Tell me about us!

Ok so thanks for the reviews! i've been staying up etra late to finish these chapter. have ypu noticed i have been really good at updating! so since i have updated so much i think you guys should **REVIEW MORE!!!! **i have alot but i have been craving more so keep reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 12 : Tell me about us!

CHADS POV

The doctor came out of Sonny's room with a grave look on his face.

"What is it?" I blurt out before Nico, Grady, Tawni, Zora, or Marshal could say anything.

"I am sorry to say but your friend Sonny has a moderate case of Amnesia," he says. And my heart sinks. Amnesia! What does this mean? will she ever remember who I am?

"What does this mean?" I ask glaring at the doctor for answers.

"Well , she remembers basic stuff but people, tv shows and some other stuff she doesn't remember," he says. Now just starring at me because he probably figures I am the one most concerned. And he figures right.

"Is there a chance she could get her memory back?" I ask hoping she will. I can imagine going through years and years trying to get sonny to remember me.

"There is a chance, but if it does happen it wouldn't for a few months or even years. My heart was sinking slowly but then just completely dropped. Months? Years? I couldn't wait that long for my sonny to be back! But I am speechless so I just fall back into my chair. I don't go rushing into the room with everybody else because I can't bare to see Sonny if she has no idea who I am.

Whats point? Whats the point of waiting for something that might happen? Whats the point for hoping for something that may never happen? Whats the point? But the point is I love Sonny and even if she doesn't know who the hell I am I want to be with her. I want to be by her side every step of the way. Until she does remember.

So I wait. I wait for everybody to say their goodbyes and leave. Then I walk in. I needed my time alone with Sonny. When I walk in I see her smiling face.

"Hi…Chad right?" she says. And that tears it. Its like she took a knife and plunged it through my heart. For the past months or so I couldn't get her out of my head and she couldn't even get my name into her head.

"Ye-yeah," I say my voice cracking. Again. I look into her eyes and all I can see is blankness. Not emotion towards me.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you in anyway," she says such and innocent look on her face. I chuckle a little. I should have figured Sonny would apologize for having amnesia.

"It's ok," I say sitting at the end of the bed.

"So, I'm sorry if your offended by this or anything, but who are you to me?" she asks. And I just smile.

"Well, we are dating. I am your boyfriend and right before you got hit we both declared that we loved each other." I say looking to her for a reaction. And I get one.

She gives a small gasps and a jaw drop.

"This is like a messed up love-story then!" she says. And I can't help but chuckle. So Sonny to think of that.

"You could put it that way," I say. She laughs at my answer.

" I can see myself liking you," she says still giggling a little.

"Well, actually we used to hate each other," I say. Trying to spark p a conversation and hoping to some how bring her memory back.

"Really we went from hate to love?" she asks fascinated.

"Yeah but it was a long process," I say looking deep into her eyes and I could tell she was fascinated and wanted to know more.

"Can I hear the story?" she says. And since we have all night I nod my head in agreement.

"Ok so it all started when you came to So Random!….." and I get into the story of the peace picnic. The fan mail incident. The secret prom , and the Gilroy show where we said we have small crushes on each other and that's it. But then it came to the part where we fell asleep with each other and that's when the oo's and ahh's came in.

When I got to the part about me saying I faked liking her she punched my shoulder in disapproval but I just laughed. Then I told her about how we made up in the rain and she replied in awwww's.

Then I got to the part where she got hit and how I never left the hospital. How I stayed by her side the whole time. And then I ended with.

"……And that's how we got here." I say finishing my long story. By now it was 10:13 at night and I just finished my story.

"Wow we went through a lot. I'm sorry I missed it." she says.

"It's ok you will remember soon enough," I say and lean in to kiss her on the cheek is I can get to sleep in the chair in the corner.

When I fall asleep I have a dream of me and Sonny. We are in a field of daiseys just laying there. Hand in hand laying there. I can see her flowing brown hair agains the grass and daiseys. Her brown eyes as big and brown as ever. I want to kiss her but I don't I don't want to brake the peaceful moment. But something else does.

"Chad! Chad! Wake up! Chad!" I open my eyes just a bit and see Sonny siting up in her bed. I open my eyes all the way and look into hers. I expect to see blankness like yesterday. But all I see is the eyes of the sonny I've been waiting for.

* * *

i am sorry to say this but my first fanfic will be ending soon. not next chapter but soon. i think i did pretty well for my first fanfic. what do you think? please review and do tell what you think


	13. All For Nothing

MORE TO COME TONIGHT JUST NEEDED TO FIT IN THIS SHORT CHAPTER

* * *

chapter 13 : All for nothing

CHADS POV

False alarm. that's all that it was. A false alarm. She didn't remember everything again she just remembered what I told her yesterday. All that hope and joy that she remembered is now gone. When I jumped up and hugged her because I thought she remembered she just said "What are you doing?" that's when it hit me.

"Don't you remember who I am?" I ask in desperation.

"I remember you from yesterday." she says blankly.

"Oh-Ok," I say my voice cracking I need to get out of the room. "I'll be right back," I say and dash out of te room to the nearest bathroom. When I get in I go for first stall I see. I lock it and turn around and sob. I sob for the times me and Sonny had they she will never remember. I sob that I should have came clean about my feeling for her sooner so we would have more time. And I sob for me. The person who wanted her most hat may never get her. I sob in the bathroom of the hospital where sonny sits unknowing what she is doing to my heart.


	14. Just Remember!

Chapter 14 : Just Remember!

Even though everything in my right mind told me not to I did. I went back to Sonnys room. Even though I tried to hide my red puffy eyes and my formally wet cheeks she knew something was wrong when i walked in and said "Hey."

"Did I do something?" she aks sitting up in her hospital trying to look me in the eyes. but i kept denying her entrance.

"No, No you did nothing," i say quietly and take a seat in the far corner and pick up a magazine like nothing happened.

"Chad , If I did something wrong just tell me," she persist. my anger towards her building up inside. i almost can't contain it. it's like a raging gorilla in a cage. But i know if i get made at her i know i would regret it later. she doesn't know what she is doing. if i do get mad at her it wouldn't make any effect.

"I swear nothing," i say and try to get back to the magazine i'm pretending to read.

"CCCHHHHHAAAADDDD," she says. and if she knew what she just unlocked i don't think she would have said what she said. as soon as it came out of her moth i just couldn't take it any more so i burt. i burst out on her like there is no tommorow.

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS WRONG?HUH? WELL I'LL TELL YOU! THAT LOVE OF MY LIFE DOESN'T KNOW WHO I AM! I FINALLY FEEL LIKE EVERYTHING IS RIGHT AND YOU GO AND GET HIT BY A CAR! AND THATS NOT EVEN IT! I WAIT IN THIS HOSPITAL NOT LEAVING ONCE SO YOU CAN WAKE UP AND NOT KNOW WHO I AM!!" at the time this felt like the perfect thing to say. i later realized it wasn't.

"Well, what can i do?" she asks in a small , quiet voice copared to mine. and thats when i just had it.

"WHAT CAN YOU DO? WHAT CAN YOU DO? YOU CAN JUST REMEMBER! JUST REMEMBER WHO I AM!" by this time i'm shaking her by her shoulders. she says something else but i dont hear it. after i'm finished i'm to mad to talk any more so i grab my jacket and leave for the first time since Sonny's been hit.


	15. Can She?

Chapter 15: Can She?

**Sorry i said i was going to update that night but i got my computer taken away cause i wouldn't clean my room so now i'm grounded but i didn't want to make you guys mad so i snuck on the family computer! Keep reviewing! how do you think the story is going? do you hate it? do you love it? tell me what you think!**

**Chads pov**

I stomped down the hallways to the parking garage. but since i haven't left the hospital in a month or so i couldn't find it for ten minutes. even by then i was pretty steamed about earlier. i might have over reacted. but i don't care at this piont. all i care about is if i get the OLD Sonny back and that doesn't look like thats happenening any time soon. So i get in my car and shove the key in the ignition. i turn it and when i feel the car is on i speed out of there. i get on the highway and now i'm pushing 90. after a few minutes of 90 like i expected i hear sirens and i pull over. it takes them a few minutes but they finally come up to my side window.

"You know you were doing 90 in a 70 zone?" he asks sternly. i could swear his eyes were as cold as ice but i couldn'y see them behing his thick black sunglasses.

"Yes officer, i'm sorry for speeding," i say hurriedly. just hoping he doesn't say something so i lash out on him like i did to Sonny at the hospital.

"Ok well here is your ticket," he hands me a slip of paper ,"have a nice day."

i take the ticket and wait for him to get back to his car until i drive away. when i'm back on the high way i am very careful not to go over 70 and keep eye on how fast i'm going. i drive until i pull into a familular drive way. it's mine but i havent been here so long it seems alien. i get out of my car and get my keys out of my pocket. i walk up to the white door with the glass window in the center of it and put the key in the lock. i turn it and open the door to my house.

just the way i left it. just the way i left it the night i pronounced my love for Sonny. just the way i left it the night Sonny got hit by a car. just the way i left it when she went into a coma. just the way i left it.

i decide to get changed so i jog up the stairs to my room. i had clothes from the nights before the accident scattered across the floor. but i head for my closet and pull out a pair of sweat pants and a Mackenzie Falls T-Shirt we got at the Picnic last year. When i'm in comfortable clothes instead of heading down stairs for a snack i hit the bed. i don't feel hunry any more. so i get comfortable in my bed and grab the remote.

i turn on the TV and you-guessed-it So Random! was on. i see Sonny in one of her "Check it out girls" schetches. and i want to cry. i don't just want to cry i want to burst out in tears and run back to the hospital and tell Sonny i'm sorry. but i don't. i won't cry for Sonny any more. because it won't mean any thing if Sonny will never come back. so i change the Channel.

i don't realize it but i fall asleep with the TV on. When i wake up the moring news is on. i rub my eyes and grab the remote. i turn off the TV and get out of bed. i walk down stairs and enter my kitchen. when i enter i see the bowl of bananas i was going to start eating before the accident. but now they are all completely brown. they look more like turds than anything. so i grab the bowl and empty the bananas out in the trash can.

i walk over to my food cabinet and open it. i look in and find a box of cocoa puffs and grab the box. i place the box on the counter and and open my other cabinet and grab a bowl and a spoon. then i go to the fridge to get some milk. but then i remember how long i've been gone and thinks milk is not the best idea. so plain cocoa puffs are fine.

instead of eating at the kitchen table as i should i head for the den where my other TV is. i make myself comfortable on the couch with my bowl in my lap and grab the remote. i turn on the TV and some Nickolodeon show is on. i decide this is fine to watch so i eat my cocoa puffs in peace watching some cartoon.

i get 15 minutes into the show before my phone rings. i look at the caller ID but it says unknown number. i decide to answer it anyway. i press the send putton and push the phone to my ear.

"Hello," i say waiting for a response.

"Hello ?" an adult voice asks in a very stern voice.

"Yes this is Chad. Who is calling?" i ask wondering who in the world would call me .

"Ok this is Doctor McMayson the doctor of Sonny monroe. it has come to my attention that Sonny Monroe is leaving the hospital but can't be alone at this time. i have asked may of her friends and family but they all can not. Can you take her in until she is stable enough to stay home by her self?" he asks his voice still very stern. like he does this every day. but i want to take Sonny in and nurse her back to the original Sonny , but i don't want to have to go through the pain. the pain of waking up every moring hoping that this moring would be the moring. the moring she would remember and be herself again. but only to be crushed by the unfortunate truth.

"Can't she stay with Tawni?" i asks thinking of people who would be willing.

" is out of town." he states.

"How about....Zora?" i ask.

"Her parents won't allow it," he says. thats when i give in and say a word i already regret.

"Fine."


	16. Here We Are

HI! Thanks for the reviews! Did anybody see the latest Sonny  
With A Chance! it was good! Kepp reviewing even thoug i'm grounded i will try to update as much as possible! so keep reviewing!

* * *

"Fine," i say knowing i will soon regret it.

"Thank you can you come and pick her up soon?" he asks.

"Yeah i'll be there soon." i say then hang up not waiting for the doctors response.

i go upstairs and pull on some clothes. jeans , a navy blue dark sleeve shirt, and sneakers. as i'm getting ready my mind is saying that i don't want to do this and i don't want her to be here. but way in the back of my mind i know i want her here. i'm estatic she going to be inmy house. filled with joy. but i can't bring myself to admit it.

so i get in my car and get on the highway to the Hospital. i pull into the parking lot and park in the nearest spot. when i've parked i open my car door and slowly make my way out of the car. i walk across the parking lot and into the building. Then i get to Sonny's room. i look at her through the mirror. Sonnt's there. but not MY Sonny. yet i still go in.

"Hi," i say not looking at her in the eyes.

"Hi," she says in a quiet voice while she gets her stuff ready. Some one must of brought her a bag of clothes. just then the doctor walks in.

"Oh, hello are you ready to take ," he says. mistake.

"MS." i say quickly after he say .

"What-oh Sorry yes ," he says correcting himself.

"Ok i'm ready," says Sonny quickly scurrying out of the room. i walk out after her.

We walk down the hallway and into the elevator. it is a very awkward elevator ride. we don't speak at all. when we get out of the elevator she walks infront of me out the door. when we are in the middle of the parking lot she turns to me.

"Wheres your car?" she asks giving me a stern look.

"Over there," i say pionting to my silver convertible a couple spaces over.

she turns back and walks lighlty stomps over to my car. i unlock it using my electronic car unlocker and locker. she open the passenger door seat and throws her bag into the back. she then takes her seat next to me. i start the car and pull out of the parking lot. its completely silent in the car. i don't even dare to turn on the radio. when we are on the highway i can take it anymore and speak.

"Sonny about yesterday i'm sorry i just over reacted and-" i say but she cuts me off.

"It's fine Chad i understand your mad because i won't remember," she says not even bothering to look over at me.

"Yeah but that doesn't give me the excuse to act the way i di-" i say but yet again she cuts me off.

"Chad, its fine," she says and that ends the discussion.

about 10 minutes later we pull into my driveway. i grab her stuff out of the back before she can't resist and we walk to the front door. i unlock the door and open it for her to enter. she walks in with awww on her face.

"Well, this is where you will be staying,"


	17. Make Yourself Comfotable

IM NOT GROUNDED ANYMORE!!!! I GOT MY PHONE BACK AND MY COMPUTER!!!! SOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!! MORE CHAPTERS TO COME!!!

* * *

Chapter 17 : Make Your Self Comfortable.

"This is your house?" she asks in aw.

"Yup," i reply coming in behind her.

"This house is AMAZING," she says turning around to me.

"Thanks," i say.

she turns back around and wanders through the house until she reaches the kitchen. by then i have gone upstairs and put her stuff in the guest room. i was coming down the stairs when i hear my name being called.

"Chad?" a small female voice calls fom the kitchen.

"Yeah comin'" i say speeding down the stairs.

"Where did you go?" she asks when i enter the kitchen.

"I put your stuff in the guest room," i reply.

"Can you show me where i'll be staying," she asks.

"Ok come with me," leading her up the stairs.

when we get to the top of the stairs we walk down the hallway until we get to the 3rd room to the right. i turn into the baby blue room and open my arms in welcome.

"This is it, this is the room you will be staying in," i say a smirk across my face.

"Thank Chad...for everything," she says in a sincere voice.

i didn't know how to answer to that so i just said the lame phrase "Make yourself comfortable," and exited to room.

i headed straight for my room. i open the door quickly and closed it behind me. i didn't want to have to see Sonny unless i had to. it brought back so many memories and it took so much out of me to know that she didn't have any of the same memories. it killed me. i just wanted to shake her and scream REMEMBER in her face until she did. but i knew that would never happen. but even though i hated having her in the house i also loved it. i loved that if i walked into the room she was in i would smell her. i loved the energy she gave off on everybody she met. inclding me. and in the back of my mind. there was hope. hope that she would wake up one of these mornings and remember. and i would be the firt to know. i would be first to greet the old Sonny back. hope. but there wasn't much of it. but it was there.


	18. Good Night My SonShine

Chapter 18 : Good Night My Sunshine

i don't know when but i soon fell asleep. i woke up at 12 with all my clothes still on. so i get out of bed and change into sweat pants and a t-shirt. when i come out of my closet back into my room i can't help but think about Sonny sleeping in a few rooms over. my mind is screaming no but my body just says yes. i walk out of my bed room door and turn down the hallway. when i reach her door i grab the handle but i am hesitant to turn it. i wait a few seconds but i enter.

i creak the door open just a bit and peak my head in. i see her sprawled across the bed under the blue cover. i creak the open a little more and i take a step in. i quietly close the door behind me. i then tip-toe to the rocking chair next to her bed and take a seat.

i stare. i stare at the beautiful Sonny. Even as she sleeps she steals my heart with her beauty. her dark brown hair lays across the pillow as she lays still in the night. and this is what gives me hope. hope that she WILL remember. no if or buts. i know she will remember. i don't care if i have to wait 5 years i know she will remember.

and with that i stand up and lean over Sonny and gently kiss her on the forhead.

"Good Night my SonShine," i say and i exit the room.


	19. Surprise

SORRY! i haven't updated in like forever! i promise i will update soon. ive just been at my dads all week and i don't get wifi here. KEEP REVIEWING!

* * *

Chapter : 19

Surprise

CHADS POV

i smell it first. the smell of bacon and eggs cooking in the frying pan. my favorite breakfest as a kid. which is still my favoprite breakfest. my mom would make it every morning. i would always come down to the mouth-watering smell still half awake. and i would help my mom make mound of it soon to be devoured by me. but then i remember i'm not at my moms house. she isn't even visiting here. Who is making my favorite breakfest?

so i gradually get out of bed. i do my daily morning routine of stretching and yawning then i make my way down the stairs. i walk slowly tip-toeing incase this is some obsessed fan who snuck into my house. when i reach the door way i cautiosly creep in baby step by baby step. care ful not to make a sound. then like one of those spy movie i turn really fast only to find Sonny spatula in hand at the stove. she turns to me and smiles. the smile i love the smile that wakes me up every morning. but i only glance. not wanting to see her face. afriad of the pain that might come out of it.

"Good Morning Chad," she says in a perky voice.

"Mornin' Sonny," i say and walk over to the refrigerator and grab the carton of Tropicana orange juice. i then grab a glass and make my way to the table. i sit at the table and pour myself a glass i push the carton to the side and hear Sonny's voice again.

"I'm making your favorite , bacon and egg," she says. and this shocks me. i didn't tell her my favorite breakfest. atleast not after the accident. i told her before on our date but thats it. does this mean? Could it be true? i look up to her witha hopeful face looking right into her eyes . to get the truth.

'Does this me....?" i ask not really having to have to say the next part because by the time i look up she has a wide cheeky smile filling up her whole face as she nods. answering my question. the thing i've wanted all along has finally happened. and i always pictured myself running up and hugging her put i can't move i'm in shock. i can't believe that with all my luck it has fina;;y turned. that i have my Sonny back. That it can be back to the way it was. in all the excitement i jump out of my chair and grab Sonny in a big hug. i squeeze tight as ever and she does the same. and all the while i saying over and over "Sonny i love you , Sonny i love you"

and this is when i realize i don't want to be away from Sonny. Ever. The last month or so have been dreadful. Painful. it has been killing me slowly from the inside out. and i don't want to go through that. I want Sonny to be mine forever. no matter what the cost. I just want to be with her.

So i pull away from the hug and do something i never thought i would do. i look deep into her eyes. and she can sense something is about to happen. she just doesn't know what. so i get down on one knee and say 6 words that i will never regret.

"Sonny Monroe, Will you marry me?"

* * *

WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW AND TELL ME!


	20. Life With You

Chapter 20 : Life With You

SONNYS POV

it hit me. unexpectedly. suddenly. like the car crash. but instead of the pain and suffering i was happy. over joyed. i've waited so long for my memory to come back. afraid it would never come back. but it did.

and what about chad? he's been so devastated and crushed. i can't imagine what his reaction will be. how should i break it to him? should i run up to his room and scream i remember? to predictable. so i get out of bed and make my way down to the kitchen. i grab the egg cartons from the fridge and the bacon from the freezer. i will make him his favorite breakfest. thats when i'll bring on the good news.

i start to make the bacon when i hear light footsteps coming down the stairs. it's probably Chad. i keep working on his breakfest when i see him quickly turn into the kitchen. i give him a big smile expecting some kind of kindness back but all i get is a glance. i am a bit dissapoionted but i don't want to show it so i say in my very perky voice say "Good Morning Chad."

"Mornin' Sonny," he says and walks over to the refrigerator and grabs something. i turn back to the stove and work on the bacon. he isn't even looking at me straight in the eyes. he just glances. this makes me frustrated. agry almost. but i brush it off.

"I made your favorite, bacon and egg," i say. he puts down his glass of orange juice and stares at the table for a moment and then looks up at me with the face i've been waiting for.

"Does this mean....?" he doesn't have to finish the sentence. i'm already nodding my head with a wide cheeky smile.

he sits there speechless unable to move for a few seconds. probably in shock. but then he jumps out of his seat and embraces me in a tight hug. while saying i love you i love you over and over again. we hug tight for what i think to be a minute but then he pulls back and looks me in the eye. his eyes say he going to do something. something unimaginable. but i can't get what. what is he going to do. Then he gets down on one knee.

this one movement changes everything. everything we had. everything we might have in the future.

i know the six words he is going to say before he says it.

"Sonny Monroe , Will you marry me?" he asks andi must have had some kind of shock expression on my face because chad looks up at me and chuckles.

But thoughts swirl through my head. in and out. before i can answer the one question that pops into my head another question pops up.

Should i say yes? should i say no? am i to young? What will every body think? What would my life with Chad be like?

but i push the negative out. i love Chad. i want to be with him. forever. and if he is proposing then he must want to be with me to. so i say the word that will change my life forever. and hopefully for the better.

"Yes,"


	21. You Have My Blessing

Chapter 21 : You Have My Blessing

CHADS POV

"Yes," she says smiling down at me. the guy who just proposed in his pajamas in his kitchen with no ring. and my heart starts to soar when i hear that one word. it feels like a million christmas moring all in one. all the happiness and surprise. and so i jump up and lay a fat one on Sonny. when i pull back i look into Sonny's eyes and see the happiness that i have. i hold her in my arms.

"Sonny i love you," i say.

"I love you too," she says.

"We need to inform our friends and family of the engagement," i say. a bit giddy that i get to call Sonny my fiancee.

"Ok i'll call my mom," Sonny says a bit shaky.

"Ok," i say .

SONNYS POV

OH CRAP!

i didn't really think of what my mom would say about me and chad getting married. Her and my dad got married young and it ended in a messy divorce. she has always been afriad that might happen to me.

so i pick up my phone and dial my moms number. i press send and put the phone to my ear. but i feel less confident by every ring.

"Hello," my moms calm voice says when she picks up the phone.

"Mom?" i say letting her know its me.

"Oh, hey Sonny how are you," she asks considering everything.

"I'm fine mom but i need to tell you something," i say trying to hold off the news as far as possible.

"Yes," she says.

"Chad and I are engaged to be married," i spit out hoping for the best expecting the worst.

"Huh," she says.

"Mom?" i ask scared of the response.

"Congradulations," she says. and im speechless. i thought i would get a lecture of her convincing me to call off the engagement.

"What?" i ask before i can stop it from coming out of my mouth.

"Congradulations," she says agian.

"But i thought.....becuase you and dad....and im young," i blurt out and i would be surprised if my mom got any of that. but of cousre because she is a mom she got the idea.

"Sonny that was me. i was so young and blind. but this is your life. i cant control when you get married. but answer one thing for me?" she says.

"Anything," i say still in shock.

"Do you love him?" she asks from the other side olf the phone line. and this question i can answer confidently. i love chad and i always will.

"Yes," i say.

"Then go and get Married , you have my blessing," she says.

"Thanks mom,"


	22. Sonny I Want You

HEY!!!!!! i feel like i havent updated in a while but i updated yester day. but today was my first day back and i HATED it! School was SOOOOOOOOO long and boring! i NEVER want to go back. i just want to stay home and write. well i guess thats it KEEP REVIEWING! i like reviews ALOT so reveiew ALOT!

* * *

Chapter 22 : Sonny I Want You

Sonnys pov

we called everyone about our engagement. i went through my contacts one by one calling them and giving them the good news. but when i reached a certain number i was hesitant.

James Conroy

ever since i broke up with him he texts or calls me every so often asking me to come back to him. but i always deny. but how will he react if he found out me and Chad are engaged. i decide to skip his number. what he doesn't know wont hurt him. so i go on the rest of the day calling every one i know. either telling them or leaving a message. but at around 4 o'clock Chad comes up to me in the kitchen.

"We need to talk," he says in a serios voice.

"Whats wrong?" i ask. his voice so hostile in a time of joy.

"I did something bad," he says still very hostile.

"What?!" i ask wondering what could he have done that was so bad.

"I proposed to you with out a ring," he says finally smiling on the last word. and i release the stress i had before and smile too.

"Thats ok," i say trying to make him not feel bad about not having a ring for me.

"No it's not, so i'm taking you out to pick out a ring," he says.

"Ok, when?" i ask not turning down free jewelry.

"How 'bout now?" he asks and smiles.

i smile to "Ok let me get ready," i say and head upstairs. i go into the guest room and pull out my trunk. i take out some black skinny jeans a navy blue v-neck and a black tanktop to go under it. i add some necklaces her and bracelets there but that is basically my wardrobe for the day.

i walk down the steps to a Chad ready to head out the door.

"Hey beautiful," he says starring up at me.

"Hey you ready to go?" i ask reaching the last step.

"Ready if you are," he says.

"Alright lets go," i say and walk out the door with Chad following close behind. we get in Chads car and he drives. we talk about the engagement and my dream wedding that i've been planning since i was 8. and of cousre he tells me i can have everything i want. and this makes me happy.

then we pull into a jewelry store parking lot. Chad parks and like a gentleman comes around and opens my door.

"Thanks Chad," i say as i step out of the silver convertible.

"Your welcome my lady," he says in a kind of a british but not quite voice.

we walk into the store. it had dark tan rigid carpets and a nice light orange wallpaper with a patteren that i didn't pay much attention to.

"Hello my name is Alan how may i help you this fine afternoon?" a man that looks to be 45 says to us when we are 2 feet in the door.

so chad being the funny man he is says "Well Alan my good man we need a ring for this fine young lady," he says pointing to me. i smile and looked to chad with embarassment. Alan smiles and gestures to a glass case to his left.

"These are our collection of angagement rings," he says.

"Thank you," i say and walk over to the case to have a look.

i look in and there are many beautiful angagement rings. they are so beautiful and perfect it's hard to choose.

"Any ring you want," chad whispers into my ear while leaning over my shoulder to see the rings to.

i ponder a bit but my eye keeps getting drwn to the one right in the center of the case. it was beautiful it just shines right in the case.

"I want that one," i say to Chad pointing to it in the case.

"Alright lets see how it looks," chad says , "Alan can we see this one." pointing to the one i was just pointing at.

so Alan comes over and opens the case with a key from his pocket. he unlocks it and carefully bring it out of the case.

"Here you are," he says handing the ring over to me. i carefully place it on my finger and my jaw drops. its even more beautifl on my finger.

"I love i t," i say and look over to Chad.

"Good i want you to have the perfect ring for a perfect girl," he says and kisses my cheek.

"I'm gonna' talk money with my man Alan over here just ready to go soon." chad says walking over to Alan at the counter taking out his wallet.

i have the best fiancee ever. i start to think but then my phone rings. a text

from James?

_How Can you marry that loser?_

Loser? My Chad a loser? more like he is the loser. i decide not to reply. i don't need stress right now. i close my phone.

"You ready to go?" Chad says scaring me.

"Uh-Yeah yeah lets go," i say. i wave to alan saying thanks and walk out the door. i get into the car and Chad gets in next to me.

"You alright?" he asks.

"Yeah i'm fine just a little frazzled from the engagement i lie.

"Everything is going to be fine," he says stroking the hair in my face behind my ear.

i smile. he really is the best fiancee and soon to be best husband.

we get back into our convorsation of the wedding. which takes my mind off things but puts it on to whole new things. but i like talking to Chad about the wedding. he seems really into it.

but then we get home and all the stress comes back. i see a black car in our driveway. James' car.

"Who's car is that?" Chad asks. but before i could answer he jumps out of the car. i jump out to and follow him as he runs to the front door. and when i get there james and Chad are having a stare down.

Chad has a very angry look on him and he is staring right into the angry eyes of james.

"What are you doing here?"Chad asks almost spitting out every word.

"I need to talk to Sonny," he says not taking his eyes off Chad.

"Whatever your going to say. to her you can say infont of me. remember we are engaged,"Chad says. saying the last words slowly knowing it's killing James inside.

"Fine," James says and turns to me , "Sonny i want you. I'm not going to let you marry this loser. Come back to me." he says but Chad cuts him off.

"James just shut up," Chad says and i can feel the heat rise in James. the intenseness is building and before you know it i see an arm swing and next thing i know it Chad has fallen down.


	23. Chad!

Chapter 23: Chad!

Sonnys POV

it all happened so fast. James swings his fist and it hits chad square in the jaw.

"Chad!" i scream but its to late he falls to the ground. but a few seconds later he wobbles back to standing position.

He stares at James for a few seconds with and evil look in his eye and swings his fist at James which hits him. he falls slighlty but not completely like chad.

"Think your all tough cooper?huh? well i'm about to show you differently." James says. he goes for another puncg but chad is expecting it so he ducks and goes for a stomach punch.

"UUUGGHH," i hear from james while he clenches his stomach."Guys PLEASE stop!" i shout hoping they will obey. but apparently james doesn't get the message. he takes another swing at chad and misses. this is when i interveen.

i stand between them facing Chad tears threatening to burst.

"Chad please stop," i say. he looks deep into my eyes and realizes he needs to stop.

"Don't come around here anymore,"Chad says with a final look to james then walks inside. i'm about to enter when James grabs at my arm.

"C'mon Sonny come back to me," he says full-heartedly looking into my eyes. but i brush him off.

"Leave the property now," i say emotionless and walk inside.


	24. In The Arms Of Chad Dylan Cooper

**THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER TO THIS STORY! THANK YOU TO EVERY ONE WHO REVEIWED! SO MUCH GREAT REVIEWS FOR MY FIRST FANFIC! THANKS TO EVERY ONE REALLY! AND I AM WRITING A NEW STORY CALLED "I NEED YOU TO KNOW" PLEASE READ IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY I THINK YOU WILL LIKE THAT ONE! THANKS EVERY ONE AGAIN YOU HAVE BEEN GREAT AND I THANK YOU FOR MAKING MY FIRST FAN FIC A GREAT ONE!**

Chapter 24: In The Arms Of Chad Dylan Cooper

3 months. That's how long it took to plan my perfect wedding. I wait behind a couple of trees . I am marrying Chad in a spring wedding in a beautiful park. I stand waiting for the music to come on. And I start to remember. Remember the time when I found Chad the most annoying person in the world. And now I'm marrying him.

I remember when he first kissed me. In my dressing room. So unexpected but so great. But now that feels like an eternity ago. We have gone through so much together and he has always been there with me. Right by my side.

I can truly say I don't know what I would do with out him. He has gone with me through my accident and my amnesia. But he has always been there.

And then when he got into that fight with James that was when I knew he was here to stay. He got a black eye and everything.

And as the music starts to play I am not a bit nervous. Because I know I am making the right decision. As I make my way down the aisle I see Tawni giggling at the front. She was SO excited when I told her she was my Maid of Honor.

All this morning she was prepping me for this right now. She did my hair and make up. She did everything. And she was such a big help with planning the wedding.

Then I look to Grady and Nico. Standing behind Chad as one of the Grooms men. They were so surprised when Chad asked them to be his grooms men. But they happily accepted.

Then finally I look to Chad. So handsome in his tuxedo. That he waited to last minute to get. While I got my dress the first week of our engagement trying it on every week. Admiring the beauty of it. But Chad was the focus of my eyes. His blonde hair shining in the light coming in through the trees. His ocean blues eyes on mine. He looked gorgeous.

And I just a fool in a dress next to him. When I reach him he whispers into my ear.

"You look beautiful," he says. And I don't need to reply I smile at him. A smile that says I love you and I'm ready to marry you.

And as we say our I do's I know that the rest of my life with be perfect in the arms of Chad Dylan Cooper.


	25. Read

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO READ MY STORY AND REVEIWED AND FAVORITED AND STUFF. YOU GUYS MADE MY FIRST FANFIC THE BEST! I WANT TO INFORM YOU ABOUT MY NEW STORY. ITS CALLED "NEED YOU TO KNOW" AND I THINK IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY YOU'LL LIKE THAT STORY. THANKS AGAIN!


End file.
